reconnecting
by tahloolabell
Summary: It has been ten years since the kids have degrassi have step foot into the school, what could go on? Re-kindiling of old relashionships, fighting, reuinons and secrets will come out.
1. Catching up

It's been Ten years since the kids had been in Degrassi's. Most kids have gone their separate ways and some have stayed friend or gotten married.

Here has what went on with all of the characters.

Ashley Kerwin- She had moved on with her life after college her and Craig broke up because he went off and joined a band with his roommates and they were touring all over the world that it was to hard on their relationship. She was dating a guy named Mike but they weren't serious right now but she was still friends with Paige and Ellie. She was working as a writer for children's books. She was now living in Watertown a small town in New York.

Ellie Nash- She stayed really close with Marco, Ashley and Paige. She hadn't seen Sean since her graduation. When he left for wasaga beach they used to visit each other and tried to keep their relationship going by visiting each other a lot, but it came hard when Ellie was moving to California so they decided to break up. She thought about him all the time though. She worked as a fashion designer for all the stars.

Sean Cameron- His life in Wasaga beach was interesting. Surprisingly he and Tyler had become really good friends and him and Ellie still dated up until they went separate ways for college. He had gone to Geneseo in New York to become a teacher and was now working at a school in Fergus. He wasn't dating anyone and would occasionally call Ellie's cell phone and just listen t her voice.

Spinner and Paige Michaelchuck/Mason- She had gone to college and met Spinner their and they hit it off. They started dating and got married after college. They had three children. Tasha Mason-14 Ryan Mason- 13 and Jessica Mason- 10 They kept in close contact with Craig, and Marco. Spinner works as a doctor and Paige is a teacher at Degrassi. They loved the school so much they couldn't leave.

Jimmy and Hazel Brookes- They stayed together through out their school year and they attended a community college so Jimmy could stay close to home so he could try to walk again. It wasn't till their 2nd year of college that he started to walk. They both went off to a college in New York. They got married and had two kids, Maria Brookes and Mercy Brookes. They moved out to long island and have been living there rest of their life.

Toby Issacs- He was dating Emma at the end of high school and they continued dating when they went to college. They had taken a break but just a year ago they started up again and he is planning on proposing to her. He has a job as a veterinarian in Van couver. He was really good friends with Manny but him and JT didn't talk as much anymore.

Emma Nelson- She went to college to become a therapist and was now dating Toby. She is now working in a school in van couver. She and Manny were still the greatest friends but she doesn't feel that she and Toby will make it and she knows she can't say anything because she knew that he looks like he wants to be with her forever.

Manny Santos/ Sanchez- After high school she went to the Philippines for a year to visit her family and take some time off. There she met a guy named Javier and they started to date so they went to college together and they came back to Canada and got married, then moved to Florida so Javier could sail, and Manny opened her own clothing store. Hey had one girl named Jasmine who was now 11.

Liberty Yorke- She married JT straight out of high school and their marriage was now on the rocks. They didn't seem like they were going to last to much longer. They only person she talked to from her school was JT and her brother Danny.

JT Yorke- He had married Liberty straight out of High school and he felt that was a big mistake and just a couple months ago he started cheating on her but was beginning to feel bad and after the re-union was planning on asking for a divorce. He didn't talk to any of his old friends except Danny.

Marco Del Rossi- Him and Dylan were dating and were planning on getting married soon. They were the happiest out of all the couples. They lived in the same apartment building where Sean and Ellie lived. Dylan moved their so Ellie wouldn't have to live alone when Sean wasn't there and Dylan loved it so much that Marco decided to stay their with him. When he told his dad about him being gay his dad never let him back in the house again. They stayed in close contact with Paige and Spinner.

Jay- He wasn't dating Alex anymore he was now working at a restaurant because his grades weren't good enough to go to college. After the shooting Alex didn't want her life to turn out bad so she worked real hard and was know working as a court reporter.

Alex- Wasn't dating anyone but she had a really secure life she got her mom to move out and away from her dad and then she decided to get the rest of her life straightened out and had a steady job.

Craig Manning- Him and his band started off in Europe because his manager thought that would be the best, so him and Ashley broke up and they haven't spoken ever since. Most people have never even heard of the band, but they were huge in Europe. He was getting a break for a couple of months and was ready to go back to Canada.


	2. reunions and second thoughts

Chapter 2- Reunions and second thoughts

_(Airport)_

Ellie sat in the waiting room chair holding her plane ticket in her hands waiting for the flight to be called. She didn't change that much from high school she still had eye liner on and hand this plaid red and yellow skirt on and a black shirt. She started to have second thoughts but kept re-assuring herself, "It's okay, you can do this."

F.A. - Flight 182 to Toronto is now boarding seats 25-20 please board.

Ellie grabbed her bag turned her cell phone off and got on the plane.

_(Sean's car)_

Sean got into his car. "I hope she's there, all I got to do is talk to her." He entered the town of Toronto, although he didn't live that far he hadn't been in this town since the Degrassi's graduation. "Its early the hotel room wont be ready." He started driving around seeing familiar place, like the dot and he suddenly turned down and the street looked very familiar suddenly he noticed a house. He got out of his car "Our house." He stood there and just stared at it.

_(JT and Liberty's house)_

JT- "Liberty come on we are going to be late."

Liberty- Can you hold on?

JT- We still need to pick up your brother

Liberty- God JT hold your horses I will be down in a few minuets.

_(Florida at Manny's house)_

Manny- Javier sweetie will you get Jasmine ready we are going to miss the flight if we don't hurry up.

Javier- Sure Jasmine come on down. So are you nervous about tomorrow?

Manny- Really nervous there are people I haven't seen in so long its going to be weird.

Javier- Any ex-boyfriends?

Manny- (laughing) 3 well technically 4 but Sully doesn't really count, there was Craig, JT, and Spinner.

Javier- I might have to beat them up.

Manny- Haha

_(Toby and Emma's apartment)_

Toby- Emma sweetie are you ready to go?

Emma- Yeah kind of.

Toby- nervous?

Emma- It's going to be weird being in Degassi again and seeing Manny we talk on the phone so much to keep in touch but I haven't seen her in like 5 years.

Toby- It will be fine trust me. I love you.

Emma- Yeah.

_(Jimmy and Hazel's house)_

Jimmy- Hazel come on our flight leaves in an hour and a half.

Hazel- Maria and Mercy come on we are leaving now.

"OK" they said in unison.

Hazel- I can't wait to see Paige again I cant believe we haven't talked in so long, its weird we said we would be best friends forever.

Jimmy- Yeah well me and Spin haven't even spoken since the 11th grade he was basically Sean's replacement in Jay's group.

_(Air port)_

Ashley- "I can't see him twice my heart was broken and seeing him is going to make it break again. (On the phone) "Ellie I cant do it." She said on her voice mail. "Call me when you get this."

_(Europe)_

Craig- "We could do it again." "I love her."

His tour manager walked in "your flight is waiting." (The band was big in Europe but wasn't heard of in the US.)

"You ready?"

Craig- "Yeah lets go"

_(Marco and Dylan's apartment)_

Marco- Dylan you sure you don't want to go.

Dylan- I went 2 years ago believe me one reunion was enough for me. You go and see your friends I will be fine.

Marco- You know the only time I talk to Ellie is on the phone but I hear she looks the same I am really excited to see her.

Dylan- Well you have fun ok? I love you

Marco- I love you to.

_(Degassi)_

Paige- Can you believe tomorrow these halls will be full of people we haven't seen in so long.

Spinner- It's exciting isn't it?

Paige- you did call the hospital to let them know you won't be in work today?

Spinner- Yes I did.

Paige- Lets get to the gym and help set up.

_(At the airport)_

Ellie walked off the plane and got the voicemail from Ashley and immediately called her.

"You better be here Ashley." Ellie said

Ashley- Yeah I am I don't think I can go to the reunion there are people I can't face.

Ellie- If you don't go then you'll make him feel bad and think it's his fault.

Ashley- I don't know I will think about going. You nervous to see Sean?

Ellie- It is the worst feeling and I was thinking I couldn't face him but I am going so you have to go. I will meet you at the hotel and we will go out or something ok?

Ashley- (_sigh_) Ok

_(At the hotel)_

Sean Pulled up and walked in.

Sean- Checking in Sean Cameron

The person behind him looked up

Jay- Cameron?

Sean- Yeah, (he looked at the person behind him) Jay! Hey man how are you?

Jay- good and you

Sean- Really good are you here with Alex.

Jay- No man we were over a while ago.

Sean- Well I am going up to my room talk to you later?

Jay- Great.

(In front of a hotel)

Toby- Want to go to check us in

Emma-Actually Toby if you don't mind I am going to go stay with my parents

Toby- Oh do you want me to come with you?

Emma- No I just want to spend time with them.

Toby- I can drive you.

Emma- No I want to walk

Toby- Bye (kisses her on the cheek)

Emma started walking around and all though a lot of places looked familiar she found it a little difficult to find her way. She finally reached her house and knocked on the door.

Spike- Emma!

Emma- I am home.

Snake- Hey there's my little girl.

Spike- Oh that's right the reunion is tomorrow.

Snake- You didn't know!

Jack- Emma, hey sis.

Jack was now 15 years old.

Emma- Jack you have gotten so big.

Jack- Yeah you to.

Spike- Where's Toby is he staying here to?

Emma- No at a hotel.

Spike- Is everything okay with you guys.

Emma- I guess I don't know how to tell him but I don't really want to be with him any more so I am going to need some space right now.

Snake- Well your room is upstairs waiting for you so go on up.

_(On the plane)_

Craig- "Me and Ashley haven't spoken since we left for Europe no phone calls no emails nothing and I don't even think she would want to see me I broke her heart twice."

Tour manager- Craig this is one of the only times you can make things right between this girl and you as your boss and your friend I am ordering you to go. You guys are all going back to American in 3 weeks anyway so you will have other chances to see her.

Craig- I don't know I mean what if she doesn't go then there will be no point of me going anyway.

Tour manager- You won't know unless you go.


	3. Seeing old friends

Ellie had reached gotten her rental car and started off towards Marco's apartment and technically her old apartment.

She walked up the stair case and walked down the hallway there were so many things memories of her and Sean walking down the hallway laughing or just talking then she reached there old room and stood in front of the door, she wanted to knock but suddenly one of the doors flew open and out walked Dylan.

Dylan- Ellie is that you.

Ellie- Yeah is Marco here.

Dylan- No Marco went out shopping for later tonight.

Ellie- Oh, so how are you doing?

Dylan- Great.

Ellie- Um...do you know if anyone lives in here (pointing to her old apartment room)

Dylan- Yeah someone does why you wanted to go in?

Ellie- Yeah but forget about it.

Dylan- Well Marco will be here soon if you want to wait.

Ellie- No that's okay I am meeting Ashley in 10 minuets.

Dylan- you guys should come over tonight me Paige Spinner and Marco are having a party.

Ellie- No we will just see them tomorrow. It was really nice seeing you again Dylan.

Dylan- You to take care of yourself and don't be a stranger come over when ever you want Marco really misses you.

Ellie- Yeah I will visit again, Bye.

_(Ashley and Ellie's hotel room)_

Ashley was waiting outside, and she noticed Ellie right away.

Ashley- Ellie! Hey! (She hugged her) I haven't seen you in three years and you still look the same its crazy.

Ellie- You look great Ashley. How have you been?  
Ashley- Great! I checked us in do you want to take your bags up and we can go out.

Ellie- Yeah that's great.

She put her stuff down and un-packed some stuff.

Ellie- So where do you want to go.

Ashley- We can head over to Degrassi and see Paige and Spinner because I know they will be there.

Ellie- How about we get something to eat and catch up first.

Ashley- We talk on the phone every week.

Ellie- I know but still let's go, we can eat at the dot.

Ashley- This will be weird.

Ellie- I know but oh well.

They get in there and sit at one of tables the place hadn't changed that much at all.

Ellie- So Ashley how are you and Mike doing?

Ashley- We aren't to serious I don't even think we are exclusive its kind of confusing we have been on a few dates and kissed twice so its nothing to great yet. What about you any one you like or are dating.

Ellie- No I don't really have time for guys with all my work and stuff.

Ashley- That's right I forgot to ask you, you did that last Maroon 5 video how were the guys.

Ellie- I gave them there clothes I didn't get to talk to them to much but they were cool and as cute as person as on TV.

Ashley- Ellie I want your job.

Just then a girl with Black hair and hoop earrings walked in and Ellie noticed something really familiar about her. She sat down behind them.

Her and Ashley started talking more about school.

Ashley- So who do you think is going to be at the reunion?

Ellie- Well I know Marco is going I just saw Dylan before when I stopped by me and Sean's apartment.

Girl- Ellie!

Ellie finally noticed who it was.

Ellie- Oh my God Alex! Look at you, you look so different. (She hugged her)

Alex- I didn't think I would see anyone yet.

Ellie- You look so good I can't believe you are here I didn't think I would see you at all, especially after you and Jay's really nasty break up.

Alex- I didn't come for him I came to see you, Marco and if I am lucky Amy will be there but you never know with that girl.

Ellie- Do you want to come back to our hotel we can hang out.

Alex- Sure I don't think I can handle any more of these freaky reunions.

Ellie- I know it was so weird seeing you I knew you looked familiar I think it was you hoop earrings you never went any where without them.

Ellie, Ashley and Alex went back to the hotel room and they thought they could avoid all of Degrassi and their ex's until tomorrow but one of them wasn't so lucky.

Alex- I don't want to see Jay.

Ashley- I don't want to see Craig

Ellie- I don't want to see Sean.

Alex- we are so pathetic we are grown woman and are still worried about our ex-boyfriends.

Ashley- I can't do it I can not go to this re-union.

Ellie- If Alex and I are going to suck it up and see our Ex's then you are to.

Alex- Yeah besides Ashley it's not that big of a deal seeing your Ex's.

Just then some car pulled up Next to them and Alex who it was right away and rolled the window up. You guys look at the guy next to us.

Ashley- Oh my god it's Jay.

Ellie- Come on just keep driving.

Alex- He looks sort of dirty.

Ellie- Don't judge him by how he looks I am sure he has something going on in his life.

Alex- Lets just make it to the hotel and hope that we don't see Craig or Sean and Jay doesn't notice he is driving next to me.

They finally reach the hotel and get into the room.

Alex- He and I had one of the worst break ups ever!

Ashley- What went on with you guys?

Alex- Well once he came back from Wasaga beach that night he came to my house to ask me if I told Suave about it being his idea to paint and feather Rick and I told him no and got mad that he thought I would do that, but I told him I was done with that whole bad girl thing because I didn't want my life to become shitty. He got kind of mad so he left. I didn't think that we broke up next day in school I went to go and talk to him about it and I started to walk towards the car and he saw me and took some girl out of the car I couldn't see who it was and then he started kissing her and I freaked.

Then when I saw who it was I lost it and I started screaming at Jay telling him that we weren't over and he was cheating on me and that I didn't want to end up like my family so that's why I want to start doing better in school so I can get out of my shit whole aka my house.

Ashley- Who was he kissing?

Alex- Emma Nelson.

Ashley's moth dropped "He was kissing her!!"

Alex- Yeah because he knew it would piss me off I was furious I love him to and he did that to me and I just couldn't believe it.

Ashley- Yeah well boys suck.

Ellie- Says the one on the verge of a boyfriend and who knows he could turn out to bed the one.

Ashley- Me and Mike I don't think so.

Ellie- Oh I see potential.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking about life and how nervous they were for the next day.


	4. Night before

_(Emma's house)_

Emma was upstairs in her room un-packing she sat on her bed when she heard her mom knock on the door.

Spike- So tell me what's been going on with you?

Emma- Not much me and Toby have an apartment in Van Couver and I am working as a therapist for troubled teens and I put together this group for young kids to get involved with the environment and we do activities and such.

Spike- That's great but what about you and Toby I mean if you don't want to be with him why do you stay with him?

Emma- Me and Toby there is so much history there that I couldn't break up with him it would kill him we were off and on again and now I think he is going to ask me to marry him.

Spike- But if he does you would say no because you don't love him anymore.

Emma- I don't know what to do mom it would crush him because he loves me that much that I couldn't do it.

Spike- You can't marry him though you only marry for love you don't do it to make some else happy it is always about making you happy.

Emma- yeah I just have to find a way to tell him that it would break his heart.

Spike- Well you are going to have to tell him sooner or later.

Emma- Yeah I know I just wish I didn't have to.

_(Liberty's car)_

Liberty- Danny and JT could you be quite I am trying to pay attention to the road.

JT- Oh will you take that stick out of your butt we are just trying to have some fun.

Danny- Yeah Liberty really we are just trying to have some fun.

Liberty- Well if you want to make it to the reunion alive then you will stop yelling because it is so annoying can't you talk in a normal tone.

JT and Danny started making faces at her.

Liberty- I saw that.

_(Jimmy and Hazel's hotel_)

Hazel- Jimmy your phone is ringing

Jimmy- I don't know this number. "Hello"

Guy- Hey Man its me.

Jimmy- Craig!?!?!

Craig- Yeah are you here in Toronto?

Jimmy- Yeah me and Hazel just got in wow I haven't seen you since our wedding it's been a long time.

Craig- I know but I am here to so where are you guys staying I will come and visit.

Jimmy- We are at the four season's hotel the one around the Conner from the dot we are on the fourth floor room 412 come on up me and Hazel would love to see you.

Craig- Great I will be there in 20 minuets.

Hazel- Craig is coming to visit? Wow it has been so long since we have seen him.

Jimmy-I know it is actually kind of scary how many people we haven't seen.

Hazel- I keep on thinking I should go up to Degrassi because I know Paige is working there the last phone call I had with her about 6 years ago she was working as a nurse in Degrassi.

Jimmy- Well you can go the longer I avoid talking to Spinner the better.

Hazel- Tell me you are going to make peace with him I don't want you to make a scene.

Jimmy- Hey I have nothing to make a scene about we aren't friends we don't need to talk and it is fine.

They hear a knock at the door.

Jimmy- Craig! Hey man it has been so long.

Hazel- Promise me?

Craig- Hey Hazel it's great to see you? Promise what?

Hazel- It's great to see you to (she hugs him) I am making sure that Spinner and Jimmy don't have any problems tomorrow.

Craig- Oh you haven't spoken to him yet?

Jimmy- I would rather not have to talk to him ever.

Craig- You're that bitter over what happened.

Jimmy- When I was in the hospital he didn't visit me

Hazel- ehemm

Jimmy- Except the day of the accident for three seconds then when I come back to school he ignores me and acts like I don't exist and then I know that Spinner and Jay had to have said something to Rick to make him think that I was the one who had something to do with the paint and feathers thing.

Craig- Well I think that you are going to have to let it go sooner or later and you are going to have to forgive I am pretty sure that by now Spinner has changed.

Jimmy- Yeah well tell me what's been going on with you, you have been in Europe for a while now how is the band?

Craig- The band is great we have been touring everywhere and we have two records out and then in three weeks we are going to be releasing our first album in the states and start touring there and then we are going to keep on working on another album to just be released in the US.

Jimmy- That's amazing I am really glad that you got to live out your dream I know that it was something you always wanted to do. So were you staying?

Craig- Well I have been dieing to see Angie, Caitlin, Joey and there new girl Christy so I am going to stay with them.

Hazel- How long has it been?

Craig- 3 years.

Jimmy- I could never go that long without seeing my family.

Craig- Yeah so I hear you have to girls where are they?

Hazel- Mercy Maria come here we want you to meet someone.

(The bedroom door opened and out walked two little girls.)

Craig- They are so beautiful you guys are so lucky I would love to have a family.

Jimmy- Well tomorrow night is the best night to reconnect.

Craig- I doubt Ashley would want to go out again, it would be to much stress.

Jimmy- You never know.

_(Sean and Jay's hotel)_

Jay- Hi I was wondering what room number Sean Cameron has?

Receptionist- 356 on the 5th floor.

Jay- Thanks

(Knocks on Sean's door)

Sean- Hey Jay!

Jay- Hey can I talk to you for a minuet?

Sean- Sure come on it.

Jay- Okay so are you nervous about seeing Ellie.

Sean- Yeah and excited but I don't know I have doubted that I could put myself through that but I have to do it.

Jay- I think I saw Alex in the car next to me.

Sean- Are you sure?

Jay- Well yeah it looked like her and then she rolled her window up and I think she saw me.

Sean- Well that's great then you know that she is coming.

Jay- Yeah and she is ignoring me.

Sean- Well maybe things will get better.

Jay- I kissed Emma in front of her to piss her off because she wouldn't "be bad" anymore.

Sean- Well that was bad of you but who knows things could be different. I know I am praying everything will be cool between me and Ellie.

Jay- Yeah but you guys had an okay break up.

Sean- She was never happy that I lived in Wasaga driving to see her ever weekend wasn't okay for either of us.

Jay- Well I know that the times that I would spend with her she was still happy that you were together but it's not the same when someone you love is two hours away.

Sean- Thanks for spending time with her, but I wish that I could make her understand. Three weeks after the shooting it was s Friday and I left school early to pick her up to surprise her and I took one look at the school and I panicked being by the school it made me so un-comfortable and upset I almost started crying I couldn't do it so I turned away and waited in the apartment where I saw Dylan who was talking to my landlord and he told me him and Marco went to go visit her and she was cutting herself again. It killed me knowing that I couldn't help her as much as I wanted to I felt like such a wuss.

Jay- We all wanted to help her but she needed you.

Sean- Then at the graduation they had it outside and being ten feet from the school made me sick, and then we came back to the apartment and she was telling me about college in California and I still had another year of high school so we started to argue over how to hold us together. We finally decided it would be the best to break up but I didn't want to loose her we cried most of the night and then the next morning I kissed her goodbye left her a note and left her I never saw her again except for on TV. On the making the video for Jamie Spear's new video she was on for three minuets to show the outfits she picked out I almost choked on my pizza seeing her.

Jay- Yeah but you know you have a chance.

Sean- I don't know she is really pretty she probably found someone else.

Jay- Find out tomorrow.

_(Dylan's apartment)_

Marco- Dylan I am home with tons of food.

Dylan- Hey guess who I ran into today?

Marco- who?

Dylan- Ellie she came by to see if anyone bought the apartment.

Marco- Is she coming later?

Dylan- No I invited her but she is bust with Ashley. She say's hi and she'll see you tomorrow but something seemed to be bothering her and I think I know what it is.

Marco- Sean

Dylan- yeah

Marco- Well I will found out how she is tomorrow, Paige Spinner and the kids will be here soon.

Just then there was a knock at door.

Tasha- Uncle Dylan! Uncle Marco!

Marco and Dylan- Hey kids!

Paige- Hey guys we brought some fruit for later.

Marco- Yeah put it in the kitchen with the pounds of food we have,

Spinner- So Marco you ready for tomorrow.

Marco- Yeah I can't wait to see Ellie.

Paige- Oh my gosh I haven't spoken to her in a few months now how is she?

Marco- Last time we spoke she was doing great.

Paige- Seeing old friends will be fun.

Spinner- I guess.

Dylan- What's eating him?

Paige- Jimmy and him had a big falling out in 11th grade and he hasn't been the same.

Spinner- I couldn't face him after the shooting so I avoided him so I wouldn't have to talk to him about it and then we ended our friendship and I just hung out with Jay so I wouldn't be alone.

Marco- Well it's been a while maybe this whole thing will blow over.

Jessica- Uncle Dylan want to come play video games with us?

Marco- Hey actually the food is ready send your brother and sister out.

Paige- Thank god I am so hungry.

Dylan- the food smells great.

Marco- So Paige how are things over at Degrassi?

Paige- Great it is weird though seeing new kids every year and none that I am friends with it always brings back old memories.

Tasha- Degrassi is the coolest school ever!

Spinner- Yeah it is.

_(Manny's house)_

Manny- Mom Javier Jasmine and I are here.

Mom- My babies! How are you? John Manuela's home.

Dad- Hey baby doll

Manny- Hi daddy

Jasmine- Hi grandpa

Dad- Wow Jasmine you have gotten so big.

Javier- Sir it's nice to see you again.

Dad- you to Javier, did you guys have a nice flight?

Manny- Yeah I nice long one, well I am going to take out stuff upstairs and get settled in.

(Manny's room)

Manny- Put Jasmines stuff over on the desk and there is a cot in the closet she can stay on.

Javier- Do you really want me at the reunion tomorrow.

Manny- Of course I do why wouldn't I want you there?

Javier- Well you're going to be seeing old friends and I didn't know if you wanted me hanging around.

Manny- and I get to show you off to everyone trust me I want you there more then anything in the world.

Javier- Okay sweetie (kisses her)


	5. Seconds before

Chapter 4- The Night of

Everyone was busy that day trying to make themselves look great. There was a lot of running around to pick out new outfits and dropping kids off at different places. It was now finally right before the reunion started.

Ashley- Hey Ellie I left a black and blue dress on my bed can you bring it in here?

Ellie- Yeah, so what do you think of this dress?

(Ellie was wearing a knee length black strapless dress with a blue trim around the top and bottom with a bow on the side)

Ashley- Ellie that is the cutest dress ever you look great.

Ellie- Thanks I love your hair with all the twists in it, it looks really good.

Ashley- What are you doing with your hair?

Ellie- I think I will straighten it.

Ashley- That will be cute.

_(Emma's house)_

Toby- So you excited?

Emma- Uh huh (she was putting on a necklace and some rings)

Toby- You look really pretty tonight.

(He gazed at Emma in a pink dress)

Emma- Thanks Toby

Toby- Well we should get going I want us to take some pictures with your brother and family before we go this reminds me so much of prom we had so much fun that night it will be just like it we can re live old memories.

Emma- Yeah just like the prom.

_(Manny's house)_

Manny- Javier you almost ready?

Javier- Yeah I just need to find my shirt.

(Manny was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist)

Javier- You look so beautiful tonight, you look a little nervous though.

Manny- I am there are going to be people there I don't think I can face.

Javier- Are you sure you are going to be okay?

Manny- I don't know I had some of the best and worst times at that school.

Javier- Ex-boyfriends have anything to do with it?

Manny- Yeah I mean two of them the break-up wasn't as bad as one, Craig and me had the worst break-up ever.

Javier- Want to tell me about it.

Manny- (Manny never told Javier about the abortion afraid of what he would think about it) No its okay I will be fine I mean me and Craig were on okay terms later on in the school year so its fine.

Javier- Well it's almost time to go.

(Jimmy and Hazel's)

Jimmy- Hazel have you seen my pants?

Hazel- I am ironing them now, Mercy and Maria get your stuff together you are spending the night at your grandparents because we won't be home till mid-night.

Jimmy- Well are you excited?

Hazel- Okay I could have swore that I saw Paige in Degrassi but I was only there to stop at the gym to drop off those decorations they wanted so I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was her, but I was kind of excited. I can't wait to see my best friend.

Jimmy- I can't wait to see Marco but I already saw Craig so I can't get that excited.

Hazel- But you promise not to make a scene with the whole Spinner thing right?

Jimmy- Yeah I promise I will ignore him as much as possible.

Hazel- You are way to bitter be happy we are going back to Degrassi!

Jimmy- I am excited believe me.

(Sean's room)

Jay- Hey Cameron you want a ride?

Sean- Yeah just let me get my stuff together, I felt all day like throwing up.

Jay- I know what you mean I couldn't get out of my hotel room all day I was so nervous.

Sean- Well I don't know about going back to Degrassi I am over the whole Rick thing but what if I freak out.

Jay- If you do go outside for some air but you can't leave without me I can't do this alone.

Sean- Yeah okay, you know I have done this whole reunion thing before at Wasaga high and I was never this nervous.

Jay- hm....maybe it won't be so bad.

_(Alex's hotel)_

Ellie- Alex come on its time to go.

Alex- I can't do it, I really cant do it.

Ashley- We will stay close maybe we can avoid those un-comfortable conversations with our ex's and talk to Marco, Paige and, Spinner and we wont have to worry about anything.

Ellie- Yeah we will talk to them the whole time and never have to go through those conversations we are dreading, you know they are going to happen weather you want them to or not but we are woman now we can suck it up and get through the night.

Ashley- You ready?

Alex- As ready as I will ever be.

(A/N- the next person I am going to talk about you want know who it is for about two more chapter.)

Person- _You can do this you know you can you will be surrounded by people who are your friends, but what if they don't recognize me they have to how could they not know who I am I am so famous in Canada, but I changed my name so maybe they wont know who I am but I still look the same, Well its now or never. _

Suddenly cars started flooding into Degrassi's parking lot and everyone was crowding into the gym, walking down the halls and seeing the classrooms.


	6. Ex's

A/N- Hey thanks to all my reviewers

Unwanted Souless Freak- thanks for all your reviews just so you know I am a Jalex fan so no worries.

You will all find out who the mystery person is in two more chapters!

Chapter 5- ex's

Ellie, Alex, and Ashley walked out of there car and Alex jumped.

Alex-Ellie! Look at the car, that's Jays car I recognize it from yesterday because he had that stupid snoopy sticker on the window.

Ellie- Okay that means he is here and he is already inside so let's just go in and pray that someone we know is in there.

They walked into Degrassi and started reflecting on many memories.

Ellie walked down the hall were her old locker was where her and Sean would hold hands and talk about the stupidest things just to hold off having to go to class.

Alex- Guys look its Simpson's class room, it hasn't changed at all except the computers are so much nicer.

Ashley- Those computers look so much better then ours.

They walked into the gym were they saw a lot of familiar faces but no one they were to close with that they could go make small talk with. So they sat at a table and just talked about how weird it was being in the school.

Just then Spinner and Paige walked in and Ashley noticed them right away.

Ashley- Paige!! Spinner!!

Paige- Ashley! Oh my gosh how is my oldest friend?

Ashley- Great, how are you?

Paige- We are doing good.

Ellie- Its ok pretend me and Alex aren't here.

Paige- Oh Ellie you look the same it is scary and Alex you look really different also really scared.

Ellie and Alex- Thanks I think.

Alex- Oh my God Ellie look who just walked in.

Standing at the door was 2 guys with dirty blonde hair were standing at the door.

Spinner- Jay! (Walked over to Sean)

Jay- Spinner hey man.

Spinner- Sean it's good to see you.

Sean- You to what have you been up to?

Spinner- Me and Paige got married when we saw each other in college and we have 3 kids Paige is a nurse here and I work at a doctor at the hospital.

Jay- They let you operate on people?

Spinner- haha yes they do.

Just then Marco walked in and instantly spotted Ellie and running past Sean he screamed- "Ellie oh my god is that you?

Ellie- Yeah (she whipped her head around) Marco! (She ran and gave him a huge hug)

Marco- Look at you, you look the same, how are you? Dylan told me you stopped by the apartment building yesterday you should have come by to talk.

He was talking so loud that Sean looked up and saw her and just listened to them talk because for some reason they seemed to be really loud.

Ellie- You look great Marco, I am doing really good right now I just got time off work finally I have been so busy and I would have come but I had plans with Ashley and then we ran into Alex.

Jay and Sean were staring at each other, not knowing what to do.

Jay- Maybe we should wait till they are alone.

Sean- Maybe but who knows when that will be I am waiting a couple more minuets and then I have to talk to her.

Jay- You are such a sap.

Sean- You want to wait around for Alex to come you do that but I can't wait.

Marco had gone off to talk with Alex and Paige was busy with Ashley leaving Ellie was left alone so Sean started to walk over.

Sean- Ellie

Ellie- You

Sean- Can we talk?

Ellie- Yeah if you want

Ellie looked over at Ashley and Alex who noticed she was the first to get the "can we talk" from their ex's they mouthed I am sorry to her but she didn't care she did kind of want to talk to him. They walked out into the hallway. There was an awkward silence for a while but finally they started to talk.

Sean- You look really good I am pretty sure that you have heard this but you really do look the same.

Ellie- You look the same to.

Sean- So how is Bueller is he still alive.

Ellie- No he died last year at my dad's house.

Sean- Oh to bad, so how have you been?

Ellie- Pretty good, I have been working in California fashion designer for singers and some actors.

Sean- That's great that your life is going good.

Ellie- That's great how is your going?

Sean- It's going good I teach shop in Vancouver but I am looking for work some where else to work

There was another awkward silence.

Sean- Look Ellie I am not happy with the way we ended up know a kiss good bye while you were sleeping and a note on your bed I felt horrible but I couldn't bare you seeing me walk out of your life.

Ellie- Yeah I know I thought about it later on and it was for the best.

Sean- So you don't hate me for it because I hate myself for it I never called you never emailed I just lived my life in Wasaga but I thought about you ever single day I would sometimes think of calling you or coming out to visit you but you were in California and I figured you had moved on.

Ellie- I never moved on every time I would start to get serious with a guy your face would come into my head and I would break up with them I figured that we were meant to be and I would see you one day.

Sean- Really, it was basically the same thing with me but I would sometimes think that you wouldn't want to talk to me because of the way things were I mean I practically abandoned you.

Ellie- Sean I am not mad I learned that you needed to get away and that is fine I would probably do the same thing in your position so I don't blame you or hate you.

Sean- So do you want to o dance? (He grabs her hand)

Ellie- I would love to.

_(Jay)_

Jay thought to himself _Sean is right she wont want to talk to me so I have to talk to her and I cant wait around because she is probably making it so she is not alone, I should just go up to her and apologize._

Alex walks away from Marco and Paige and goes towards the bathroom. Jay jumps up and chases her.

Jay- Alex please stop

Alex- Go away Jay

Jay- Please stop PLEASE!

Alex- Why should I

Jay- Because I want to talk to you

Alex- Yeah well I wanted to talk to you but you went off and kissed Emma

Jay- I want you though not Emma I love you Alex

She turns and gets in Jay's face

Alex- If you loved me you wouldn't have kissed her

Jay- I have regretted that since I saw how much pain I caused you when I kissed her I love you so much Alex and I was an asswhole I am so sorry me and Emma were nothing it was some pointless thing that I did because I was stressing over Sean leaving and then you made me think you were going to leave me an I just panicked and was mad.

Alex started to cry and Jay walked over and pulled her in to a hug and she looked at him smiled and said "I love you to"


	7. authors note

A/N- I changed the title because Starrfruit is right the age groups don't work out so it's just a reunion and I am editing the story so it doesn't say its been ten years. But I noticed that to and I have been planning on changing it.


	8. hello again

Hazel and Jimmy park their car and walk out. Jimmy takes a deep breathe and stares at Degrassi.

Hazel- You ready to do this?

Jimmy- No lets just get going.

They walk into the school and down the hall towards the gym they look at each other and walk in.

Heather- Hazel!

Hazel- Well if it isnt Miss Heather Sinclair.

Heather- Hi Jimmy, are you guys married?

Jimmy- Yeah we got married a while ago.

Heather- Thats really great I always thought you were a cute couple, well Darcy is over there I want to go say hi, it was great to see you guys.

Hazel- It was great to see you to.

Jimmy- Well I guess it wont be that bad.

Paige and Spinner started talking and then Ashley walked over to them.

Ashley- Paige look who it is.

Paige- AHH!! Hazel.

Hazel- Paige is that you? Oh my god look at you.

Paige- I couldnt wait to see you I have missed you so much.

Hazel- I missed you to, you look so different.

Paige- You to! You and Jimmy are still together? That great, how are your kids?

Hazel- They are really good can you believe its been over 6 years since the last time we spoke, are you still working here?

Paige- Yeah and Spinner finally got hired over at the hospital.

Hazel- Thats great! I am so happy for you.

Paige- Yeah, well I would be able to enjoy this whole reunion more if we could all sit together but I don't think Jimmy is going to want to talk to Spinner.

Hazel- We have to try come and talk to Jimmy and then maybe we can convince him.

Paige- Ok lets go.

Hazel- Jimmy come over here.

Jimmy- Hey Paige its great to see you again.

Paige- its great to see you to Jimmy you look great.

Jimmy- You to, so how have things been going.

Hazel- Okay Jimmy we want to hang out all together which would mean you and Spinner need to put all of your problems behind you it has been such a long time.

Jimmy- You are joking right I have nothing to say to Spinner me and him are through he has done some bad things in our friendship and I forgive him but when one almost cost me my life I cant forgive him there.

Hazel- But how do you know that Spinner was responsible for that.

Jimmy- I have heard it around school.

Paige- We are not in high school anymore stupid rumors like that, it could have been anyone. Spinner wants to talk to you he told me that he feels bad and he is sorry that your friendship went sour and I want to hang out with all my best friends together.

Jimmy- I will think about it, I am going to go outside for a minuet.

Hazel rolled her eyes and Paige had a disappointed look on her face.

Paige- Spinner can me and Hazel talk to you?

Spinner- Yeah, Hey Hazel how are you?

Hazel- I am good its been a while but we have to talk about something important.

Spinner- I know you wan time and Jimmy to talk but I know that he wont listen to me.

Paige- But he said he would think about it but we want you to make the first move it will mean more if he knew how truly sorry you were.

Spinner- Yeah okay I want to tell him where is her?

Hazel points to the table Jimmy was sitting at and sits down.

Spinner- So you are probably really mad at me aren't you.

Jimmy- Pretty much.

Spinner- I know what I did was so wrong but I mean Jay I wanted to make him think I was cool and because you were friends with Rick and I mean the guy could have killed so many people.

Jimmy- Yeah well the kids at school drove him in that direction you were so mean and setting that whole paint and feathers thing, how could you?

Spinner- Look Jay and Alex put that whole thing together but, he hurt Terri so bad no one heard from her again how could you forgive someone for doing that?

Jimmy- You should have cut him some slack.

Just then in the middle of dancing with Alex, Jay looks up and sees Jimmy talking to Spinner. Jay walks over to interfere.

Jay- Well if it isnt Jimmy Brookes aka Physco boys wing man.

Spinner- Jay you aren't going to start something that was so long ago.

Jay- I cant believe you would talk to him, he was friends with Rick!

Spinner- What are we in high school? No so this needs to stop now and you need to go away.

Jimmy- Just go away Jay I am not going to have you ruin the night.

Jay starts to walk closer to him having that I am going to kick your ass stare.

Spinner jumps in front Jay you go away now Jimmy was my best friend the reason we arent friends now is you so just go back to your girlfriend and leave us alone.

Jay got pissed but Alex ran over. Jay its not worth it come on.

Spinner sat down really frustrated.

Jimmy- I wouldnt have expected that from you that was cool man.

Craig walks into the gym (camera in hand) He still never goes anywhere without it.

Ashley sees him and trys to turn and walk out but Craig calls her name.

Craig- Ashley, Hey!

Ashley rolls her eyes and turns around.

Ashley- Craig hey, its been a while.

Craig- Yeah (He pulls her into a hug) Ashley I missed you so much I thought about you all the time and I have been waiting to see you for so long.

Ashley- Craig (pushes him away) Why make this hard on me, I am sort of dating someone so it wouldnt be fair to do this, and all though I love you more then anything with you and you band we would never see each other.

Craig- But we are touring in America

Ashley- Doesnt change anything you will still rarely be around, its for the best.

Craig- Okay then, friends I guess?

Ashley- Yeah friends.

Paige- Okay sorry to break up things over here but, Ashley look over by Darcy and Heather the girl they are talking to doesnt she look familiar?

Ashley- Wait yeah youre right.

They stare at her for a minuet and it dawns on Ashley who it is.

Ashley- Oh my god its……

-----

A/N- haha I love ending on cliffhangers, but for my confused reviewers I did change the title so its more like a 20 year reunion that does make them a little older but oh well we can still love them! Sorry it took so long I was really busy with school.


	9. how could you

Ashley goes running over.

Paige- Okay dont tell us who it is.

Spinner- Do you know who she reminds me of?

Paige- Oh my god Terri!

They all run over and hug her.

Terri- Hi guys

Paige- Thats all you have to say you disappear after 10th grade no calls no letters no emails and all you can say is hey guys. What have you been doing with yourself?

Terri- Well I am surprised you didnt recognize I am a model regular size not plus size but I changed my name to Natasha Amaya Destiny because they was already a model with the name Terri and they dont like having more then one name for each model I guess.

Spinner- I knew she looked familiar.

Hazel and Jimmy walk over to them.

Hazel- Well look who decided to make an appearance how are you?

Jimmy- Yeah you look so great Terri I am surprised to see you.

Terri- I am really good it is pretty scary being here.

Heather- You know Darcy I think that me and you should go mingle some more bye guys.

Ashley- So how is it being here?

Terri- Really weird every where I look I see something that reminds me of Rick.

There was an awkward silence.

Terri- Mrs. Murray had called me to let me know of the shooting and then I saw it on my news and heard about Jimmy its broke my heart I felt sort of responsible like maybe I could have done something from stopping what had gone on.

Paige- Hun that was not your fault Rick was bullied bad here we all drove him to it.

Spinner- some of us more then others.

Terri- Well anyway I went to his funeral I made sure no one from Degrassi was there it would be to painful. I stared at the coffin and I couldnt handle it and then this girl Darcy came up to me and she told me she was new at Degrassi and all the horrible things that were going on I felt so bad I broke down and left. Me and her have been friends since.

Jimmy- I had become friends with him for a while and he was truly sorry for everything that had gone on with you and him so I think we all need to let go of what happened its in the past.

Ashley- Yeah so come on lets go dance.

Manny and Javier walk in and she notices Emma sitting alone in deep thought.

Manny- Emma Nelson

Emma- In the flesh

They hug

Manny- It has been so long since I have seen you I am telling you a phone call once a week is not enough time spent together.

Emma- Javier its nice to see you again.

Javier- You to you know I am going to let you guys talk I will go to the bathroom and get some food.

Manny- So okay tell me everything has Toby asked the big question yet?

Emma- No thank god! Manny I am going to break up with him.

Manny- Why you guys seemed so happy together

Emma- And we were but now I just dont love him and he loves me so much I feel so crowded its crazy.

Manny- Yeah well if you dont love him you shouldnt marry him.

They hear a grunting noise and they turn around.

Toby- Yeah if you dont love me then you should marry me.

Emma- Toby I-

Toby- What youre sorry I am going to go Emma have a nice life.

Emma stood there stunned.

Javier- So what did you talk about?

Manny- umm Javier could you give me and Emma a minuet me and Emma need to talk about something important.

Javier- Yeah be back later (kisses Manny)

JT, Liberty and Danny walk up to the school and see Toby storm out.

JT- Toby is that you?

Toby- Stopped and sat on the stairs.

JT ran over

JT- Hey buddy whats going on?

Toby reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

JT- Is that for Emma?

Toby- It was here you have it Emma and I broke up

JT- When?

Liberty- You know me and Danny will go inside see you guys later?

Toby- I heard her talking to Manny telling her she didnt love me and was going to break up with me because I am to smothering.

JT- Thats rough.

Toby- Yeah well I am going to be heading out now there is no way I am staying here with Emma now I am going to stay at my moms until Emma moves out because it is my apartment.

JT- come on Tobes we havent even spoken since high school and you are already going to leave hang gout with me and Liberty.

Toby- No I need to go but tell me how are you and Liberty doing?

JT- terrible really bad we fight all the time and I started seeing this other girl Julie a couple of months ago.

Toby- You what? JT thats terrible how could you?

JT- I am ending it with Julie though I love Liberty and I cant keep hurting her so I am not going to tell her about Julie I am just going to stop seeing Julie.

Toby- Thats so bad JT and now I have to go call me some time (writes down his number) maybe we can hang out sometime but this reunion sucked.

JT- come on don't leave.

Toby- Bye JT.

When Manny leaves to talk to Emma Javier sits at a table with Craig.

Craig- Hey I am Craig did you go to Degrassi?

Javier- No I am here with my wife she is off hanging with her friends right now so I figured I would stay away.

Craig- Thats cool who is your wife?

Javier- Manny

Craig mouth dropped and his eyes widened, Javier noticed it.

Javier- I am going to take a wild guess but you are Mannys ex-boyfriend Craig.

Craig- Good guess look I am pretty sure that Manny has said some bad things about me and I probably deserve it

Javier- I know you hurt her

Craig- I know that when she told me about the abortion I was totally depressed it killed me to know she would do that but I got over it

Javier- Abortion?

Craig- Yeah you know I got her pregnant and when she got an abortion I freaked I was out of line.

Manny walks over

Manny- So what have you guys been talking about

Javier- About your abortion how could you not tell me!

Manny- No Javier stop

Craig- I am sorry I thought her knew

Javier ran out to the car

Manny- Javier please stop

Javier- Why should I think of me and our daughter you kept this from us I cant believe you.

He drove off and Manny walked back in crying

Emma- Manny whats wrong?

Manny- Emma he knows about Craig and the abortion

Manny laid her head on Emmas shoulder and cried

Manny- What if he leaves me?

A/N- I have noticed my bad grammar but my computer is messed up and I cant use certain keys right now. Sorry for the long wait for the update I was on vacation and I couldnt update.

Unwanted Souless Freak I am not sure whats with Jays grudge it just fight with my story I guess.

Everyone else- I guess it was obvious the whole Terri thing but I read a lot of the reunion fan fictions and I didnt see a lot with Terri in it so I thought it would be a good edition


	10. your cheatin heart

_(JT meets up with Liberty and Danny inside) _

JT- Yeah go ahead I want to talk to Liberty alone anyway.

Liberty- So do you want to go and find our friends and stuff or what?

JT- No actually I want to talk to you alone about some stuff.

They sit down at a table and he grabs her hand.

Liberty- so what did you want to talk about?

JT- About us I could tell that we are having a lot of problems we are fighting a lot about stupid things and saying stuff we dont mean.

Liberty- Yeah I noticed and it is starting to drive me crazy.

JT- Liberty I love you so much and I dont want these little fights to get in the way I want this marriage to work out.

Liberty- Yeah I do to and I think we just need to communicate with each other more and we will be fine.

JT- Yeah I do to, and our 10 year anniversary is coming up and I want it to be special me and you can go on vacation somewhere nice like Hawaii and spend a week there.

Liberty- Okay hey look I see Emma and Manny I am going to say hi I have a surprise for you I will tell you later.

JT (kisses her)- I love you he whispered

He walks over to Paige Spinner and Jimmy to say hi.

Liberty noticed that Manny was crying.

Liberty-Manny whats wrong? she asked.

Manny- My husband just found out that I had the abortion and he is furious that I didnt tell him and I am scared he might leave me he stormed out of here so mad. But dont worry about me and my problems Liberty you look so good so come on tell us what you have been up to.

Emma- I noticed you and JT before you guys got married.

Liberty- Yeah and things were going pretty bad for a while but now things are really good we might go to Hawaii for our 10 year anniversary.

Manny- That is so great that things worked out for you.

_(JT was talking with Paige and Spinner when an un-expected visitor shows up)_

_Peek-a-boo_

JT turns around and his eyes widen.

JT- Julie what are you doing here?

Julie- Well my family was having a party here when I remembered that you were here and I wanted to see you I miss you.

Paige- So sweetie whos your girlfriend?

JT- shes not my girlfriend and Julie we need to talk now.

Liberty looked up and saw JT walking out the door with a girl and got curious and followed.

JT and Julie stop in the hallway.

Julie- you seem angry that I am here.

JT- Of course I am angry number one you showed up here while my wife is here and you think its okay and 2 we promised there would be no attached and you are getting attached we cant be together anymore I cant do this.

Julie- What you want to break up?

JT- we were never together but I cant lie to Liberty cheating on her was one of the worst things I have ever done and I am going to stop and make my marriage right.

Julies eyes widened and motioned to JT that he should turn around.

Liberty- You know it looks like we both have surprises for each other your surprise is that I am pregnant and my surprise is that I have to go through a divorce while I am pregnant.

She ran back inside in tears and JT sat down and yelled at Julie to run away but she doesnt she runs back inside figuring JT will come around sooner or later.

Manny- Liberty are you crying?

Liberty- JT was cheating one me and do you know what makes it worse the girl is sitting there waiting for him I just know it we had our problems but I didnt think it was that bad.

Manny- Oh come here (she lets Liberty cry on her shoulders)

She notices JT walk back in and he sees Liberty crying and his eyes fill with tears and he walks back out.

Julie gets up to follow him but Liberty wont have it.

Liberty- Come here you skank you stay away from my husband and I mean it our lifes would have been perfect if you had stayed out of it (she punches the girl in the face and then storms out)

JT is on the stairs crying he sees liberty running to the car

JT- Liberty stop please listen to me.

Liberty- Get away from me please!

JT- No I love you everything I said inside I meant every single word you heard me I was telling her to leave me alone I want to be with you.

Liberty- If you wanted to be with me you wouldnt have been with her.

JT- I was with her when our marriage was really bad.

Liberty- Our marriage was always bad so you were always with her I cant believe you I never cheated on you.

JT- please Liberty we can start over I swear to god if I ever cheat on you again then you can divorce me but not now I love you so much and I cant loose you.

Liberty- JT you dont love me because if you did you wouldnt have cheated on me.

JT- Please one more chance okay I will be the perfect cousin you ever had. Liberty I love you.

Liberty- You swear that you will never do this again because I am going to give you another chance but I am so furious I need to leave I cant be here I cant look at you right now. I am going to make sure that this never happens again you have to gain back so much trust.

JT- okay go I will be back at the hotel later but I love you.

Liberty- Thats going to take me a while to say again.

She got in the car and drove off and JT stared at her car and cried he felt like such an idiot for ever cheating on her. He stood there for a little longer and finally decided to go inside.

Julie- JT please you dont need her you need me.

JT- Julie I said get out of here and I mean it leave now!

Julie- Fine but you dont know what you are missing.

JT sits down and puts his head on the table trying to hold back more tears.

Manny- So where did she go?

He looked up to see Emma and Manny standing there looking disappointed.

Emma- You know she was just talking about how excited she was that you guys were finally getting along.

Manny- How could you do that to her.

JT- our marriage sucked for so long but I wanted it to stop I told Julie we needed to stop because I loved Liberty all those things I said to Liberty about us making it work was all true and she wont even say she loves me anymore.

Emma- Did you expect her to forgive you after 10 minuets of her finding out?

JT- No but I didnt think she would stop loving me so quickly.

Manny- You have to earn her trust back and I dont think that you are going to earn it back by being here.

JT- I cant go back she told me she wanted to be alone and I still want to be here and see my friends I havent seen any of them in so long. You know like my friend Toby who I got to see for 5 minuets because he was so crushed.

Emma- Look me and Toby is none of your business and it is not my fault that you didnt call him ever you know he used to believe that one day you would call but you never did you never called any of us.

JT- I know but I got so wrapped up in everything in my life I kind of just forgot.

Emma- Well dont forget again go out there see your friends talk and have some fun then go back to your wife and try and sort things out but when you go make sure that you stay in touch with all of us we care a lot about both you.

JT- thanks guys you really helped me.

Manny- Well thats what friends are for.

JT was walking around saying hi to his friends and having short conversations but he didnt feel right being there when he knew the one he loved was all alone in a hotel room hurting.

JT- Emma and Manny I have to go I am sorry but I have waited long enough.

Manny- Thats good go home to Liberty make things right. (She pulls out a piece of paper and writes her number down) Call me tomorrow and let me know what happens.

(Emma wrote her phone number down) Call me to we missed both of you guys.

JT- it was really good seeing you guys I will call you soon.

He hugs them both and walked over to Paige and Spinner.

JT- well guys I am heading out.

Paige- why are you leaving there is still some time before it is over.

JT- Me and Liberty had a fight and I am going to go see her now.

Paige- Well if you ever want to visit us you know were we are right here.

Spinner- Yeah JT dont be a stranger visit anytime you want.

JT- I will dont worry I really missed you guys but I have to go now so bye.

Paige hugged him and then he walked out the door took one last look at Degrassi and left.

(_the hotel)_

JT- So how long did it take you before you called your mom?

Liberty- I wanted to but I know what she is going to say so I figured I wouldnt yet.

JT- Liberty I spent a lot of time talking with Manny and Emma and I feel so stupid that I would do that to you.

Liberty- It doesnt change the fact that you did it JT you lied to me and then you thought you would break things up with her and I would never find out.

JT- Liberty I love you so much and I dont want to hurt you and I know I already did but please just forgive me.

Liberty- I dont know if I can.

JT-(starts to cry) Liberty I love you so much and I am so sorry.

Liberty- I love you to and I dont want you to cry and I know you are sorry I am giving you another chance but I cant just forgive you I need you to earn back my trust.

She climbed into bed and turned off her light

Liberty-Lets go to sleep and think about the rest later. Good night JT.

A/n- Yes the grammar is still terrible my computer is so bad and I dont know why.

Thanks to all of my reviewers.


	11. another try at love

Chapter summary-Craig is going to give it one more try with Ashley but will she let him back in his life or will it be it for them.

Spinner- So Craig are you going to sit here the rest of the night staring at Ashley or are you going to go over and talk to her?

Craig- I already tried she is dating someone and has no interest in us getting back together.

Jimmy- Ashley not wanting to get back together with you never stopped you before so why should it stop you know?

Craig- because it is different this time the things she said are right we will be far away and I cant ask her to stop living her life to follow me around the country.

Spinner- Yes you can now go ask her and I dont want you back here until you are done.

Jimmy- Yeah because watching you drool over her the whole night isnt going to change anything only you can change the way she feels.

Craig nods takes a deep breath and walks over to Ashley who was talking with Ellie and Sean.

Ellie- Yeah it is cool working in Hollywood. Oh hi Craig

Craig- Hi guys Ashley can I talk to you for a minuet.

Ashley- Well I was talking to Sean and Ellie

Sean- Its okay me and Ellie were going to go over to see Jay and Alex anyway.

Ellie- Yeah see you guys later.

They start to walk away

Craig- Ashley I know you say there is no hope for us but I want there to be I love you more then anything in the world and I cant live without you.

Ashley- Craig thats not fair because you know I love you but I cant just pick up my life and move around the world with you I have a job and a boyfriend.

Craig- How serious? Do you love him?

Ashley- We havent been going out for long but that doesnt change anything I still dont want to hurt him because what if me and him turn into something serious.

Craig- Ashley please dont do this to me you could have the perfect life being with me.

Ashley- Look I tagged along with your band in high school and look how that turned out.

Craig- That was so long ago this isnt high school any more

Ashley- Exactly this isnt some high school fantasy this is real life I have a job and I cant just quit to be with you.

Craig- Why not?

Ashley- Craig I am sorry I love you okay you know I do but there is no future for us even though you want there to be.

Craig- And you dont want a future for us?

Ashley- The only future we will have is us being friends thats all we can be you can call me and when you play concerts by my town you can visit but thats all. We cant be together it would be to stressful and it we break up then I am stuck with nothing I would have to find a new job and I would be heartbroken again.

Craig- There would be no again.

Ashley- You said that last time yeah I know it was so long ago but it doesnt change that you promised me once that we would never break up but we did and I was supportive that you were going to go off and do something that you really loved.

Craig- Please Ashley dont hold this against me it was a long time ago.

Ashley- Craig dont do this please I made my mind up last night that if you wanted us to get back together I was going to do it because I was risking my heart being broken again.

Craig- So there is nothing for us in the future.

Ashley- We can be friends.

Craig- I cant be friends with you I love you to much it would be to painful for me.

Ashley- Fine then be like that but you are acting so childish.

Craig- Look I have to go it was great seeing you again I guess have a nice life.

Ashley- Dont leave like this!

Craig- To late I am.

Hey walks back over to were Marco and Spinner were talking.

Spinner- So whens the wedding.

Craig- Never me and Ashley are done and I am done with this reunion I just came to say good bye.

Marco- Why would you leave?

Craig- Because if I see her any longer I will end up making a huge scene and I am not ruining this reunion. Bye guys.

Craig walks around saying good bye to some more people.

Spinner- He cant go home alone.

Marco- Yeah I will go with him I can take him to hang with me and Dylan or something.

Spinner- Or alteast follow him to make sure he gets to the hotel okay.

Marco- Yeah I will.

Craig walks back over- I will see you guys soon hopefully.

Marco- Craig let me take you home you shouldnt be alone right now.

Craig- No hey guys I am fine

Marco- Your not come by and hang with me and Dylan.

Craig- Only for a little while.

Marco- Alright hey spin see you later I might come back but if I dont tell everyone I said bye.

Spinner- Alright bye Craig.

Over by Emma she is still upset that Toby just stormed out and is finding it hard to concentrate on what is going on around her.

Manny- Emma. Hey Emma are you still alive in there?

Emma- Sorry I cant stop thinking about Toby I cant believe he just stormed out of her like that.

Manny- The guy was heartbroken not to make you feel bad but I think he was going to propose to you.

Emma- No doesnt make me feel bad at all (rolls her eyes). Look I had to do it what was I suppose to do marry him so he doesnt feel bad what about me.

Manny- No you were right you cant marry if you dont love somebody I know I was in love when I got married.

Emma- You still thinking about Javier?

Manny- No its fine I am sure he is talking to my mom about it right now and he will understand everything I hope.

Emma- I am sure everything will be fine.

Manny- Speaking of fine look who is staring at you

Emma- Who (she turns around) oh my gosh its Chris.

Manny- Well dont just sit here go and say hi.

To late Chris was on his way over.

Chris- Hey Emma

Emma- Hey Chris it is great to see you again.

Chris- You to so do you think we can talk?

Manny- Yeah you guys talk I have to get home Emma call me soon you should come down and visit.

Emma- (hugs her) Oh it was great seeing you again and let me know how things work out.

Manny- Yeah call me and let me know how things work out with you to.

She walks away.

Chris- So how have things been?

Emma- Things have been pretty well I was living in van couver but I dont think I will be there much longer.

Chris- why?

Emma- Its a long story.

Chris- So I still want to here it we have time.

Emma- Well I was dating Toby for a long time but then something just happened it was like I fell out of love with him and I know he wanted to marry me but when he heard me telling Manny that I didnt love him and was going to break up with him he ran away mad. I am pretty sure we are over and that I have to move out.

Chris- Why would you have to move out?

Emma- because it was Tobys apartment and I moved into it.

Chris- So what are you going to do now?

Emma- Probably get an apartment out here and stay by my family. But enough about me what have you been up to?

Chris- Me and Malenda were married for a couple of years but the fighting came up again and it was too much so we divorced last year.

Emma- Oh I am so sorry Chris.

Chris- Dont be it was for the better trust me. Why do you think you feel out of love with Toby?

Emma- Because there was always that one person that I would deny being in love with but in my heart I knew that I always loved him and I couldnt get over it.

Chris- Anyone I know.

Emma- Maybe

Chris- So do you want to dance or maybe go out to get some fresh air.

Emma- Lets dance

Manny smiled as she looked back at Emma who looked so happy again, then she walked over and said good bye to all of her friends and decided it was time to face her husband.

She drove home and was looking in front of her house she could see her bedroom light on so she knew he was still awake. She walks in.

Mom- Manny how could this happen? You never told him!?

Manny- Mom you know how his parents are I was afraid he would love me.

Mom- you think he loves you right now you lied to him.

Manny- Thanks for making me feel better.

Mom- where are you going?

Manny- to talk to my husband

She walked into her room and saw Javier staring blankly at a wall.

Manny- Javier

Javier- Manny I asked you if wanted to talk about you and Craig and when you said no it was like it was no big deal just a nasty break-up and then I come to find out that you had sex with him and has an abortion.

Manny- I know I was wrong but your parents

Javier- You didnt tell me because of my parents

Manny- Please dont yell you will wake Jasmine up

Javier- if you told me about this maybe I wouldnt have told my parents because I know how they feel about this stuff.

Manny- I was afraid of what you would think of me all through out high school I was called a slut who slept with someone elses boyfriend and –

Javier- wait you slept with Craig while he was dating someone else.

Manny- This is why I didnt want to tell you because this whole thing makes me look so bad and its not the person I am.

Javier- why would you sleep with someone elses boyfriend?

Manny- I liked Craig for a long time and he was upset one night him and Ashley were fighting so it just sort of happened and then I end up pregnant.

Javier- so you have an abortion

Manny- what was I going to do keep it I was 14!

Javier- Then we get married and you never tell me.

Manny- I am trying to forget about the past it was so long ago and I dont want to be haunted by my decisions back then because I wont live in the past I am not going to spend every day thinking about the fact that I made a mistake when I was younger. You want to be mad at me fine but I love you and I dont want you to think of me as a boy friend stealer or a slut who got pregnant and then had an abortion.

Javier- I love you and I would never see you that way.

Manny- (starts to cry) I am sorry okay I just didnt know how to tell you and that it not the way I wanted you to find out.

Javier- Well you cant change the past but we can change the future.

Manny- Javier you arent going to leave me.

Javier- Are you kidding of course not but we are going to have to deal with this.

Manny- There is nothing to deal with that was my past and you are my present and future and I am not worrying about the past anymore.

Javier- Lets go to bed.

Manny- I love you

Javier- I know you do and dont worry my parents never have to know

Manny- good night

A/N- Yep the Grammar still sucks I dont know what is going on with my computer but I cant use quotations or apostrophes because it looks all messed up.


	12. time to say goodbye

A/N- I didn't like this fan fiction as much as my last one, this is the last chapter.

Ellie- Can you believe this is almost over?

Sean- I don't want this to end it has been so perfect it turned out way better then I expected it.

Ellie- I know I was kind of dreading it at first.

Sean- because of me?

Ellie- Sort of but no girl likes seeing her ex-girlfriend years after they have broken up so many things went through my head like what if you were dating someone else or what if you didn't want to see me.

Sean- I dreamed about seeing you for so long

Ellie- well it makes me feel bad that I kind of didn't want to come.

Sean- I deserted you I tried to be the best boyfriend I could but being so far away from you and everything it made it sort of crazy.

Ellie- I don't want to loose you again.

Sean- I don't want to loose you either, and I wont there is no way I am letting you go away from me again.

Ellie- Well it is going to be hard you live in Canada and I live in California

Sean- I don't care I will follow you where ever you go I cant loose you again

Ellie- You cant just pick your life up and move believe me I want you to be with me but I mean what are you going to do move to California and then what?

Sean- Be with you I will figure the rest out when I get there they have schools there I could teach shop there or open my open shop.

Ellie- Your sure about this?

Sean- If I get to be with you I am sure

Ellie- So you want to get out of here.

Sean- Yeah lets go (he kisses her grabs her hand and they leave they walk past Jay and Alex talking outside)

Jay- So you guys are leaving without a goodbye

Sean- Sorry we were kind of in a rush

Alex- No its okay we understand

Ellie- Alex give me a call sometime I missed you

Sean- Yeah guys we missed you

Jay- Don't worry we will be in touch

Sean and Ellie walk away

Alex- I wouldn't have imagined that the reunion would turn out this way

Jay- I know I am surprised that you even wanted to talk to me

Alex- I didn't remember you really hurt me and I need to know that you will never hurt me

Jay- I was upset you know I thought you would leave me and I don't know I thought it would make me look bad so I figured I would just do that thing with Emma so you would leave me and I wouldn't look stupid.

Alex- (takes a step back) Dont take this the wrong way but that's a really jerky thing to do I mean if we were to just break up I wouldn't make this whole scene about it I am pretty sure that no one would care if we broke up anyway. That still kind of hurts that you would do that.

Jay- I am sorry but that was then and this is now and I am not going to hurt you again. I don't want you to think that I am that person I was in high school it was a long time ago and it is time I started to straighten out everything in my life.

Alex- how do you want to start straightening things out?

Jay- Well I am getting out of Canada and away from the restaurant

Alex- I guess you could come by me for a little while but I am not going to have this fast moving relationship someone just moved out of the apartment next door I will call the land lord and get you and apartment.

Jay- That's fine we can go as slow as you want.

Alex- I want to go really slow and I also want to get out of here.

Jay- Alright lets go.

They walk out to Jay's car and drive away.

(Back in the reunion)

Hazel- Well this was a really interesting reunion

Paige- Yeah, but I think its time me and Spinner get going, poor Dylan has been watching the kids all night.

Spinner- do we have to go?

Jimmy- Dude you sound like a 5 year old.

Paige- It's time to go

Terri walks over

Terri- You guys aren't leaving already are you?

Paige- all ready? It is getting really late and I should get back to the kids

Jimmy- Well you guys know our number call us sometime and visit us.

Terri- yeah guys I mean I know I haven't seen you in a long time but give me a call sometime it would be great to see you.

Spinner- we will

Paige- you ready to go?

Spinner- yeah I guess.

They say the rest of their good byes and go to Dylan's to get their kids

Hazel- I think it is time for us to leave to.

Jimmy- There is something I need to do first.

Jimmy takes Hazel's hands and walks down towards a hallway

Hazel- What are we doing here?

Jimmy lets go of her hand and walks over to a cetain spot

Jimmy- This is the spot that the accident happened.

Hazel- how can you call it an accident?

Jimmy- because it was Rick thought I betrayed him and he over reacted even though it destroyed my life for a while I forgive him

Hazel- That's good

Jimmy- come on lets get out of here

He grabs her hand and they leave Jimmy feeling great because he finally has closure with his past.

Back at the reunion Ashley was telling Terri about how she needed to get out of Toronto and go back to Mike.

Ashley- I didn't want to hurt him but I can't stop my life for his

Terri- I know and I think that after all of this you should go back to your hotel and get some sleep everyone is gone so

Ashley- yeah that's a good idea (she hugs Terri) It was great seeing you again.

Terri- you to

Ashley walks out and her cell phone rings

Ashley- Hello

Mike- Hey sweetie

Ashley- Hey Mike I am going to be home tomorrow

Mike- That's great so do you want to go out when you get back

Ashley- I would love to, I am going to my hotel room I will see you tomorrow.

Mike- Bye

Ashley smiled as she hung up her phone, but still felt really broken hearted.

(In the reunion)

Emma- Well I think its time to go

Chris- Yeah so I will call you tomorrow and we can talk about everything then.

Emma- That would be great

Chris- It was amazing getting to see you again

Emma- I know, well I should get going

Chris- Yeah, so I will see you tomorrow

Emma- I can't wait.

They hug

Chris- bye Emma

Emma- Bye

(Back at the reunion Darcy and Terri are the last to leave)

Terri- I cant believe its over it feels like it just started

Darcy- I know what you mean in some ways I have been dreading this day

Terri- I know what you mean, after the whole Rick thing I kind of just disappeared never called anyone or went back to Degrassi until tonight

Darcy- I think that if you were in school and saw what they did to Rick it would have killed you, because they were so meant o him

Terri- I figured that they would do something to him if he had come back here and that night when I turned on the news and saw Degrassi on t.v. and heard there was a shooting my heart sunk I knew right away it was Rick, that night Mrs. Murray called my house to let me know about the funeral it took so much for me to go.

Darcy- I was a wreak during the lock down because I saw Rick ponintg the gun at Jimmy and I ran into the bathroom and covered my ears and didn't move until we were told to leave.

Terri- That's terrible

Darcy- Yeah (Darcy could feel tears swelling in her eyes)

Terri- I think we should go

Darcy- Yeah lets go

They grabbed there stuff walked out the door looked up at the Degrassi sign and turned around and went home.

THE END

A/N- I didn't really know how I should end the story but I figured this was the best I could do thanks to all my reviewers who liked the story.


End file.
